This invention relates to novel phenyl oxazoles, thiazoles, oxazolines, oxadiazoles and benzoxazoles useful as neuro-protective agents.
Neurodegenerative processes can involve diverse areas of the Central Nervous System (CNS). Neurodegeneration appears clinically as a breakdown of functionally connected neuronal circuits with corresponding alterations in the neurotransmitter system and morphological organization of the affected cell system.
The normal functioning of the CNS presupposes a well-balanced interaction between different biochemical and structurally linked neuronal systems. When one member of a neuronal circuit is altered in its structural or biochemical entity, an imbalance in the functional system results and a compensatory mechanism must be activated in order to maintain physiological equilibrium.
Perhaps the most severe form of neurodegeneration is that seen after stroke. This form of cerebral ischemia results in the death of neurons, as well as glial cells and vascular elements of the brain. Quite often a stroke results in paralysis, memory loss, inability to communicate, and even death. Reactive oxygen intermediates are believed to play a role in causing brain death in stroke victims.
Another form of cerebral ischemia that can be quite devastating to important groups of selectively vulnerable neurons, is global ischemia. Global cerebral ischemia is commonly seen in victims of cardiac arrest during the period of time the heart is undergoing fibrillation. Neuronal death from global ischemia is a common occurrence in heart attack victims that undergo cardiac arrest and cardiac arrest is a common occurrence in heart attack patients. Reactive oxygen species are also believed to be one of the causative factors in neuronal death during the reperfusion phase after global ischemia. Ischemia-reperfusion injury caused by global or local ischemia or during transplantation can also affect other major organs of the body such as the kidney, liver and heart. Reactive oxygen intermediates that are generated during the reperfusion phase in these organs are thought to cause significant injury.
Other degenerative diseases of the central nervous system are believed to be exacerbated or initiated by processes that result in the generation of reactive oxygen intermediates. Parkinson""s disease (PD) is characterized by reduced size and velocity of movements. In Alzheimer""s disease (AD), cognitive impairment is the cardinal clinical symptom. In motoreuron disease, (for example, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, ALS), a degeneration of the central pyramidal, the peripheral motor system or both is the reason for the clinical picture.
Idiopathic PD is a movement disorder in which symptomatology is defined by three cardinal symptoms: tremor at rest, rigidity and akinesia (Fahn, 1989). The course of the disease is a progressive one. For a long time, anticholinergic drugs were the only effective treatment of parkinsonian symptoms. The beneficial effect of L-3,4-dihydrophenylalanine (L-DOPA) therapy has increased patient""s life expectancy to a significant degree. However, the advanced stage of the disease is dominated by the complications of L-DOPA therapy and lack of L-DOPA responsiveness. A limiting factor in PD therapy is the psychotic potential of many anti-parkinsonian drugs.
ALS is a chronic progressive degenerative disorder, which, in its classical form, appears sporadically. The most prominent pathological change in ALS patients is a loss of large motoreurons in the motor cortex, brain stem and spinal cord.
Cognitive decline is the essential clinical criteria for AD manifested by memory loss, disorientation and the concomitant loss of enjoyment of life associated therewith. Only after death can the diagnosis be confirmed pathologically by the presence of numerous amyloid and neuritic plaques in the brain.
At present, the pharmacological therapy of neurodegenerative disorders is limited to symptomatic treatments that do not alter the course of the underlying disease.
Meanwhile, because of the current dissatisfaction with the currently marketed treatments for the above-described indications within the affected population, the need continues for safer, better-calibrated drugs which will either slow the process of neurodegeneration associated with focal or global ischemia, ALS, Alzheimer""s and Parkinson""s disease or even prevent such neurodegeneration altogether.
The present invention provides new phenyl oxazole and phenyl thiazole compounds useful for treating neurodegeneration and reperfusion injury of peripheral organs. The compounds of the invention inhibit the formation of reactive oxygen species in a mammal and are thereby useful for treating conditions and diseases which are believed to be induced by increased free radical production such as global and cerebral ischemia, Parkinson""s disease, Alzheimer""s disease, Down""s syndrome, ALS and ischemia/reperfusion injury of peripheral organs.
Malamas, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,0478 disclose phenyl oxazoles useful for treating diseases of inflammation, allergic responses and arteriosclerosis while Panetta, et al., EP Application No. 677,517 teach benzylidene rhodanines to treat Alzheimer""s disease.
This invention provides compounds of the formula III 
wherein:
Ar is phenyl, pyridyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, benzofuranyl or chromanyl substituted with zero to two substituents selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, hydroxy and halo; and substituted with either:
(i) one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94O(CH2)tR6, 
and xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl)R6; or
(ii) two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a pyridyl or tetrahydropyridyl ring;
provided that when substituent pattern (i) is present, the phenyl or pyridyl group of Ar may additionally be substituted with two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a phenyl ring;
where R6 is xe2x80x94NR7R8, morpholin-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, thiomorpholin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl or piperazin-1-yl substituted with
xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or 
and R7 and R8 are each individually hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, 
xe2x80x94(CH2)p-piperidyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)pS (C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)pO(C1-C6)alkyl 
where R9 is (C1-C6)alkyl;
--- represents a double or single bond;
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
Y is xe2x80x94CR5xe2x80x2R5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, where R5xe2x80x2 is H and R5 is xe2x80x94H or xe2x80x94OH or R5 and R5xe2x80x2 taken together are xe2x95x90O;
Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94;
R is H or xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
R1 and R2 are each individually xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy or phenyl;
R3 is H or xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl or R3 and R4 taken together form a phenyl group with the ring to which they are attached;
R4 is hydrogen or xe2x80x94OH, or when Y is xe2x80x94CHR5, R4 and R5 are each individually H or when taken together form a bond;
m is; an integer from 0 to 2, both inclusive;
q is 0 or 1;
n is an integer from 0 to 4 both inclusive;
p is an integer from 1 to 6 both inclusive; and
t is an integer from 1 to 4 both inclusive;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or optical isomer thereof.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there are provided pharmaceutical compositions comprising as active ingredient a compound of formula III or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or optical isomer thereof, in association with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable diluents, carriers and excipients thereof.
The present invention in addition provides a method for inhibiting the formation of reactive oxygen species in a mammal which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the formula III.
The present invention also provides a method for inhibiting lipid peroxidation in a mammal in need of such treatment which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the formula III.
Moreover, it has been discovered that compounds of formula I are also useful for preventing ischemia-induced cell damage such as may be caused by strokes, myocardial infarction, cardiac arrest or during transplantation. Ischemia represents a phenomenon in which tissue is deprived of either partial or total blood flow in conjunction with hypoxia. Reperfusion of such tissue causes additional tissue injury associated with ischemic events to vital organs such as the lung, liver, kidney, heart and small bowel. This invention, therefore, also provides a method for preventing ischemia-induced cell damage in mammals by administering to a mammal in need thereof an therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula III.
Further, the present invention provides a method for treating Parkinson""s disease in a mammal in need of such treatment which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I.
In another aspect of the present invention is provided a method for treating Alzheimer""s disease in a mammal in need of such treatment which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula III.
Still another aspect of the present invention provides a method of treating amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (AIS) in a mammal in need of such treatment which comprises administering a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula III.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylxe2x80x9d represents a straight or branched alkyl chain having from one to six carbon atoms. Typical C1-C6 alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, hexyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means chloro, fluoro, bromo or iodo.
The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)alkoxyxe2x80x9d means a group such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropxy, n-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentoxy, isopentoxy, neopentoxy, hexoxy and like groups attached to the remainder of the molecule by the oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refers to salts of the compounds of the above formulae which are substantially non-toxic to living organisms. Typical pharmaceutically acceptable salts include those salts prepared by reaction of the compounds of the above formulae with a pharmaceutically acceptable mineral or organic acid, or a pharmaceutically acceptable alkali metal or organic base, depending on the types of substituents present on the compounds of the formulae.
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable mineral acids which may be used to prepare pharmaceutically acceptable salts include hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, phosphorous acid and the like. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable organic acids which may be used to prepare pharmaceutically acceptable salts include aliphatic mono and dicarboxylic acids, such as oxalic acid, carbonic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, phenyl-substituted alkanoic acids, aliphatic and aromatic sulfuric acids and the like. Such pharmaceutically acceptable salts prepared from mineral or organic acids thus include hydrochloride, hydrobromide, nitrate, sulfate, pyrosulfate, bisulfate, sulfite, bisulfate, phosphate, monohydrogenphosphate, dihydrogenphosphate, metaphosphate, pyrophosphate, hydroiodide, hydrofluoride, acetate, propionate, formate, oxalate, citrate, lactate, p-toluenesulfonate, methanesulfonate, maleate, and the like.
It should be recognized that the particular anion or cation forming a part of any salt of this invention is not critical, so long as the salt, as a whole, is pharmacologically acceptable and as long as the anion or cationic moiety does not contribute undesired qualities.
The term xe2x80x9camino-protecting groupxe2x80x9d is used herein as it is frequently used in synthetic organic chemistry, to refer to a group which will prevent an amino group from participating in a reaction carried out on some other functional group of the molecule, but which can be removed from the amine when it is desired to do so. In a similar fashion, the term xe2x80x9chydroxy protecting groupxe2x80x9d refers to a removable group which will prevent a hydroxy group from participating in a reaction performed on the molecule. Such groups are discussed by T. W. Greene in chapters 2 and 7 of Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1981, and by J. W. Barton in chapter 2 of Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, J. F. W. McOmie, ed., Plenum Press, New York, 1973, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Examples of amino protecting groups include benzyl and substituted benzyl such as 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl, o-nitrobenzyl, and triphenylmethyl; those of the formula xe2x80x94COOR where R includes such groups as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 1-methyl-1-phenylethyl, isobutyl, t-utyl, t-amyl, vinyl, allyl, phenyl, benzyl, p-nitrobenzyl, o-nitrobenzyl, and 2,4-dichlorobenzyl; acyl groups and substituted acyl such as formyl, acetyl, chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, benzoyl, and p-methoxybenzoyl; and other groups such as methanesulfonyl, p-toluenesulfonyl, p-bromobenzenesulfonyl, T-nitrophenylethyl, and p-toluenesulfonylaminocarbonyl. A preferred amino-blocking group is t-butoxycarbonyl.
Examples of hydroxy protecting groups include ether and substituted ether forming groups such as methyl, methoxymethyl, t-butoxymethyl, 1-ethoxyethyl and benzyl; silyl ether forming groups such as trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl and methyl-diisopropylsilyl; ester forming groups such as formate, acetate and trichloroacetate and carbonate groups, such as methyl, 2,2,2-trichlorcethylcarbonate and p-nitrophenyl carbonates.
The compounds of the instant invention may exist in various isomeric forms, for example, when Ar is a phenyl or pyridyl substituted with one or two xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl)R6 groups or when R4 and R5 taken together form a bond or when Y is xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94. This invention is not related to any particular isomer but includes all possible individual isomers and racemates.
The skilled artisan will understand that when Z is nitrogen and ---- is a double bond between Z and the carbon to which it is attached, N has no R3 substituent.
Manry of the compounds of formula I can combine with water to form hydrates. This invention encompasses the hydrates of formula I.
Preferred groups include the following:
(a) Ar is phenyl substituted with one or two substituents selected from 
and xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl) R6 or with two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a pyridyl or tetrahydropyridyl ring;
(b) Ar is phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6) alkyl, hydroxy, halo or with two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a phenyl ring;
(c) Ar is pyridyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, hydroxy, halo or with two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a phenyl ring;
(d) Ar is phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl)R6;
(e) Ar is phenyl substituted with 
(f) R6 is xe2x80x94NR7R8;
(g) R6 is morpholin-1-yl or thiomorpholin-1-yl;
(h) R6 is imidazol-1-yl or 4,5-dihydro-1-1H-imidazol-2-yl;
(i) R6 is piperazin-1-yl or piperazin-1-yl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or 
(j) R7 and R8 are each individually hydrogen or xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
(k) R1 and R2 are each individually xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
(l) R3 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
(m) Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(n) Y is xe2x80x94CHR5xe2x80x94;
(o) m is 1;
(p) p is an integer from 1-3 both inclusive.
A preferred group of compounds include compounds of the formula (II) 
wherein:
Ar is phenyl, pyridyl, or tetrahydronaphthyl substituted with zero to two substituents selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, hydroxy and halo; and substituted with either:
(i) one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94O(CH2)tR6, 
and xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl)R6; or
(ii) two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a pyridyl or tetrahydropyridyl ring;
provided that when substituent pattern (i) is present, the phenyl or pyridyl group of Ar may additionally be substituted with two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a phenyl ring;
where R6 is xe2x80x94NR7R8, morpholin-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, thiomorpholin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl or piperazin-1-yl substituted with
xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or 
and R7 and R8 are each individually hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C6) alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)pOH, xe2x80x94(CH2)p-piperidyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)pS(C1-C6) alkyl
or 
---- represents a double or single bond;
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
Y is xe2x80x94CHR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
Z is xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94;
R is H or xe2x80x94(C1-C6) alkyl;
R1 and R2 are each individually xe2x80x94(C1-C6) alkyl or xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy;
R3 is H or xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, or R3 and R4 taken together form a phenyl group with the ring to which they are attached;
R4 is hydrogen, or when Y is xe2x80x94CHR5, R4 and R5 are each individually H or when taken together form a bond;
m is an integer from 0 to 2, both inclusive;
q is; 0 or 1;
n is an integer from 0 to 4 both inclusive;
p is, an integer from 1 to 6 both inclusive; and
t is an integer from 1 to 4 both inclusive;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or optical isomer thereof.
Another preferred group of compounds include compounds of the formula (I) 
wherein:
Ar is phenyl or pyridyl substituted with zero to two substituents selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, hydroxy and halo; and substituted with either:
(i) one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of 
and xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl) R6; or
(ii) two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a pyridyl or tetrahydropyridyl ring;
provided that when substituent pattern (i) is present, the phenyl or pyridyl group of Ar may additionally be substituted with two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a phenyl ring;
where R6 is xe2x80x94NR7R8, morpholin-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, thiomorpholin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl or piperazin-1-yl substituted with
xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or 
and R7 and R8 are each individually hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C6) alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)pOH or xe2x80x94(CH2) p-piperidyl;
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
Y is xe2x80x94CHR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
R is xe2x80x94H or (C1-C6)alkyl;
R1 and R2 are each individually xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
R3 is H or xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
R4 is hydrogen, or when Y is xe2x80x94CHR5, R4 and R5 are each individually H or when taken together form a bond;
m is 0 or 1;
n is an integer from 0 to 4 both inclusive; and
p is an integer from 1 to 6 both inclusive;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or optical isomer thereof.
It will be understood that the above classes may be combined to form additional preferred classes.
A preferred genus of compounds include those compounds where:
Ar is phenyl substituted with one or two substituents selected from 
and xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl)R6 where R6 is xe2x80x94NR7R8 and R7 and R8 are H or xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
and one or two substituents selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl and hydroxy; or two substituents which when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a phenyl group.
R1 and R2 are xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
R, R3 and R4 are hydrogen;
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
Of this preferred genus, compounds in which R1 and R2 are 1,1-imethylethyl are more preferred.
Of this more preferred genus, those compounds in which Ar is phenyl substituted with one or two xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl) R6 groups and one or two substituents selected from hydrogen and xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl are especially preferred.
Of this especially preferred genus, those compounds in which Ar is phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl)R6 are particularly preferred.
Further typical examples of compounds of formula I which are useful in the present invention include:
2-(3-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-ethyl)phenyl-4-(2-(4-methyl-3-aminoprop)-1-ylphenoxy)ethyl)oxazole
2-(3-isopropyl-4-ethoxy-5-n-propyl)phenyl-4-(2-(4-N-propyl-6-aminohex-1-ylphenoxy)ethyl)thiazole oxalate
2-(3-hexyl-4-pentoxy-5-t-butyl)phenyl-4-(2-(4-N-ethylaminiomethylphenoxy)ethyl)oxazole
2-(3-n-propyl-4-hydroxy-5-neopentyl)phenyl-4-(2-(4-N-ethylaminomethylphenoxy)ethyl)-5-methyloxazole maleate
2-(3-isopropyl-4-propoxy-5-ethyl)phenyl-4-(2-(4-N-ethylaminomethylphenoxy)ethyl)-5-ethylthiazole
2-(3-methyl-4-n-pentoxy-5-sec-butyl)phenyl-4-(2-(4-N-ethylaminomethylphenoxy)ethyl)-5-isopropyloxazole tosylate
2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(2-(4-N-ethylaminomethylphenoxy)ethyl)thiazole
2-(3-methyl-4-methoxy-5-n-butyl)phenyl-4-(2-(2-fluoro-4-N-ethylaminomethylphenoxy)ethyl)oxazole hydrobromide
2-(3-t-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-ethyl)phenyl-4-2-2-propyl-4-N-ethylaminomethylphenoxy)ethyl)oxazole
2-(3-isobutyl-4-hydroxy-5-n-pentyl)phenyl-4-(2-(4-N-ethylamrinomethyl-5-hydroxyphenoxy)ethyl)thiazole
2-(3,5-dimethyl-4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-(2-(2-hexyl-4-N-ethylaminomethylphenoxy)ethyl)oxazole mesylate 2-(3-n-butyl-4-pentoxy-5-isopropylphenyl)-4-(2-(5-N-ethyl-N-methylaminomethylpyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)thiazole 2-(3-neopentyl-4-hydroxy-5-ethylphenyl)-4-(2-(5-N-ethyl-N-methylaminomethylpyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)-5-methyloxazole nitrate
2-(3,5-di-sec-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(2-(5-N-ethyl-N-methylaminomethylpyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)-5-isobutyloxazole
2-(3,5-di-n-propyl-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(2-(5-N- ethyl-N-methylaminomethylpyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)oxazole pyrosulfate
2-(3-sec-butyl-4-methoxy-5-ethyl)phenyl-4-(2-(2-bromo-5-N-ethyl-N-methylaminomethylpyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)-5-isopropyloxazole
2-(3,5-di-isopropyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(2-(3-hydroxy-5-thiomorpholinomethylpyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)thiazole metaphosphate
2-(3-methyl-4-propoxy-5-ethyl)phenyl-4-(2-(5-N-methyl-N-ethyl-4-aminobut-1-ylpyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)oxazole
2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(2-(5-(N-methyl-N-(3-(piperidin-3-yl)propyl)aminomethyl)pyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)oxazole methanesulfonate
2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(2-(5-N-ethyl-N-methyl-3-aminopropyl-1-yl-pyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)oxazole sulfate
2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-(2-(5-N-ethyl-N-n-propylaminomethylpyrid-2-yloxy)ethyl)thiazole
2-(3-hexyl-4-ethoxy-5-ethylphenyl-4-(2-(4-N-methyl-N-n-butylaminomethylphenylthio)ethyl)oxazole phosphate
2-(3-n-propyl-4-methoxy-5-hexylphenyl)-4-(2-(4-N-methyl-N-ethylaminomethylphenylthio)ethyl)thiazole
2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(2-(3-chloro-4-N,N-dimethylaminomethylphenylthio)ethyl)-5-isopropyloxazole citrate
2-(3-t-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-neopentyl)phenyl-4-(2-(3,5-dimethyl-4-N,N-diethyl-3-aminopropyl-1-ylphenylthio)ethyl)oxazole
2-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(2-(4-(N-methyl-N-3-(piperin-3-yl)prop-1-yl-2-aminoethyl-1-ylphenylthio)ethyl)oxazole bisulfate
2-(3-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-ethyl)phenyl-4-(2-(4-N-n-propyl-N-ethylaminomethylphenylthio)ethyl)thiazole
2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(3-(4-N-methyl-N-ethylaminomethylphenyl)ethyl)-5-methylthiazole lactate
Z-2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-propoxyphenyl)-4-(3-(4-N-N-di-n-butylaminomethylphenyl)-2-propenyl)oxazole
E-2-(3-methyl-5-n-butyl-4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-(4-(4-methylethylaminomethylpyridyl)ethyl)oxazole
2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(3-(4-N-methyl-N-ethylaminomethylphenyl)oxazole
Z-2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(3-(4-N-methyl-N-ethylarninomethylphenyl)-2-propenyl)oxazole
E-2-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(3-(4-N-methyl-N-ethylaminomethylphenyl)-2-propenyl)oxazole
The compounds of formula I where Ar is phenyl substituted with one or two xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl)R6 groups where the alkyl group is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, X and Y are oxygen, R4 is hydrogen and m is 1 are prepared according to the following general reaction scheme I(a)(1). 
In step (a) of the above reaction scheme, an appropriately substituted benzoic acid is converted to the benzamide (1) by refluxing with an activating agent such as 2-chloro-4,6-dimethoxy-1,3,5-trizine (CDMT) 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole (CDI), or dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), preferably CDMT, then cooling to ambient temperature and treating with concentrated aqueous ammonia or an ammonia equivalent such as hexamethyldisilazine. The reaction can be conducted in an aprotic polar solvent, preferably tetrahydrofuran, for a period of from 1 to 24 hours.
The oxazoleacetic acid compound (2) is prepared in step (b) by cyclizing the benzamide (1) with a reagent such as ethyl-4-chloroacetoacetate preferably neat under an inert gas such as nitrogen at a temperature of about 50xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C., preferably at 130xc2x0 C., for about one to two hours and then hydrolysing to form the acid which may be isolated by recrystalization, if desired. Optionally, solvents such as xylene or toluene may be employed and the reaction run at reflux temperatures.
Preparation of the phenyloxazole (3) is achieved in step (c) by reducing the acid (2) with a reducing agent, preferably an excess of borane tetrahydrofuran, followed by treatment with an alcoholic or protic solvent, preferably methanol. Other suitable reducing agents include borane 4,6-dimethyoxybenzene-1,3-disulfonyl chloride, lithium aluminum hydride, sodium borohydride or lithium borohydride. The reaction can be conducted in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, or dioxane, preferably tetrahydrofuran, at temperatures from about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, preferably ambient temperature for about 1 to 24 hours.
In step (d), the phenyloxazole (3) can be coupled with a hydroxy, substituted benzaldehyde to form aldehyde (4) by first mesylating (3) with a mesylating agent such as methanesulfonyl chloride and then coupling the mesylated compound with the benzaldehyde. The coupling reaction can be conducted in an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethyl-sulfoxide in the presence of potassium t-butoxide while heating to a temperature of about 70xc2x0 C. for up to 24 hours.
When R1 and R2 are small lower alkyl substituents such as methyl or ethyl, the hydroxy of the phenyl ring is preferably protected with a hydroxy protecting group to prevent mesylation of the phenol. The protecting group may then be removed after the coupling step.
When R1 and R2 are bulky alkyl substituents such as t-butyl, mesylation preferentially occurs on the alcohol attached to the oxazole or thiazole ring, thus the hydroxy does not need to be protected.
Alternately, preparation of (4) can be accomplished by a Mitsunobu coupling which can be conducted in an aprotic polar solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, at ambient temperature.
Reductive amination of the aldehyde to form desired product (5) is accomplished in step (e) by reacting compound (4) with an appropriately substituted amine and titanium IV isopropoxide (Ti(OiPr)4) using a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride. The reaction is preferably conducted at ambient temperature in a low molecular weight alcohol such as ethanol. The reaction is substantially complete in 16 hours to 3 days.
Alternately, the reduction step (e) can be accomplished by dissolving the aldehyde (4) in a low molecular weight alcohol, such as methanol, acidifying the solution with an excess of an organic acid, such as acetic acid, then reacting the aldehyde (4) with an appropriately substituted amine using a reducing agent, such as sodium cyanoborohydride (sodium cyanoborohydride). The reaction is conducted at ambient temperatures under an inert gas, such as nitrogen, and the reaction is substantially complete in about six hours. Abdel-Maged, et al., J.Org.Chem., 1996, 61, 3849.
Similarly, the reductive amination reaction can be accomplished in dichloroethane using sodium (triacetoxy) borohydride.
Compounds of Formula I where R is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl can be prepared by alkylating the phenol of compound (4) of Scheme I(a), after the coupling step (d), using an appropriate xe2x80x94(C1-C6)zilkyl halide, such as methyl iodide, and sodium hydride in an aprotic polar solvent or solvent mixture such as tetrahydrofuran and dimethylformamide. The reaction may be conducted at ambient temperature and is substantially complete within 31 hours. Reductive amination can then be accomplished as described in Scheme I(a), step (e).
In an alternate procedure as depicted in Scheme I(a)(2), below, the phenyl oxazole (3) is treated with a mesylating agent, preferably methanesulfonyl chloride in the presence of a base, preferably triethylamine. Other suitable bases include pyridine or 2,6-lutidene or diisopropyl ethylamine. The reaction is preferably conducted under an inert atmosphere, such as nitrogen, using an aprotic solvent, preferably methylene chloride. Tetrahydrofuran or acetonitrile are other appropriate solvents. At temperatures of from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to ambient temperatures, preferably at about 0xc2x0 C., the reaction is substantially complete in 1 to 24 hours.
In a preferred procedure, the phenol oxazole (3) is treated with a tosylating agent such as tosyl chloride or, preferably, tosic anhydride, in the presence of a base, preferably pyridine and a catalyst such as dimethylaminopyridine. Other tertiary amines such as triethylamine, or 2,6-lutidine may also be employed. The reaction is preferably conducted under an inert gas, such as nitrogen at temperatures of from about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 35xc2x0 C., preferably at ambient temperatures. Aprotic solvents, such as tetrahydrofuran or methylene chloride, are preferred.
Desired product (5) may then be readily accomplished by refluxing the mesylate or tosylate (110) with amine (111) in the presence of a strong base, preferably sodium hydride or sodium t-butoxide. Potassium bases are also acceptable but less preferred than sodium. Suitable solvents include but are not limited to aprotic solvents such as tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylformamide or dioxane.
In a preferred one-pot alkylation, the tosylate (110) and amine (111) are refluxed under an inert gas such as nitrogen in the presence of anhydrous solid sodium hydroxide as a base using tetrahydrofuran as a solvent. 
Where t is 1, amine (111) is prepared according to the procedures of Abdel-Maged, et al., supra.
Alternately, where t is 1-6, preparation of (11) is accomplished as shown in Scheme I(a)(3), below.
A solution of carboxylic acid (115) in an aprotic solvent such as tetrahydrofuran is treated with an activating group, preferably isobutylchloroformate in the presence of a base such as 4-methyl-morpholine. Other suitable activating agents include arylalkyl chloroformates, such as phenyl. The reaction is conducted at temperatures of from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, preferably at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C.
An amine of the formula HNR7R8 is added and the reaction is allowed to proceed, preferably at temperatures of about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. Reduction of the amide (116) to amine (111) is then readily achieved using a reducing agent, such as borane dimethylsulfide. 
Compounds of Formula I where R7 or R8 are xe2x80x94(CH2)ppiperidyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)pS(C1-C6)alkyl or 
can be prepared as shown in Scheme I(b) below, by reacting the aldehyde (4) with an amine or an amine hydrochloride salt of the formula H2NR10 where R10 is H or xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, to form the free amine (6), which can then be alkylated with an alkylating agent such as amino-protected piperidine, for example, N-tert-butoxycarbonyl-3-(3-bromopropyl)piperidine or with 2-chloro ethylmethyl sulfide using sodium hydride in an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethylformamide to form (7). Temperatures of from about 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. are preferred and the reaction is substantially complete within 4 hours. Deprotection of the piperidyl group may be accomplished by techniques familiar to the skilled artisan such as by treatment of (7) with an acid such as hydrochloric acid. Conversion to the sulfoxide can be achieved by treatment with an oxidizing agent, such as m-chloroperbenzoic acid. 
Compounds of formula I where Ar is phenyl substituted with one or two straight chain xe2x80x94(C2-C6 alkyl)R6 groups and X, Y and R4 are as defined in Scheme I(a) above can be prepared as described in Schemes I(c-e) below. 
In Scheme I(c), an amino-substituted phenol starting material (8) is reacted with an acylating agent such as acetic anhydride and sodium methoxide in a low molecular weight alcohol, such as methanol, to form compound (9). Reduction of the carbonyl can be achieved with a reducing agent, such as lithium aluminum hydride in an aprotic solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, to produce compound (10). Acylation of (10) can be accomplished by reacting 1,1-carbonyldiimidazole with a carboxylic acid in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at temperatures of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 20xc2x0 C., then treating with N-ethyl-p-hydroxyphenethyl amine (10). The reaction is substantially complete in 2 to 24 hours.
Compound (11) can then be coupled with an appropriately substituted phenyloxazole in a Mitsunobu reaction to prepare (12). The reaction can be conducted in a polar aprotic solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at ambient temperature. After approximately 24 hours, the reaction is substantially complete. Compound (12) can then be reduced using a reducing agent, such as aluminum hydride in an aprotic solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, to prepare (13). The reaction is appropriately conducted at ambient temperatures and is complete in about three hours.
In an alternate procedure, as shown in Scheme I(d) below, an appropriately substituted phenylalkanol starting material (14), dissolved in an organic solvent such as methylene chloride, is reacted with a halogenating agent such as dibromotriphenylphosphorane to prepare compound (15). The reaction may be conducted at ambient temperature and allowed to proceed for about four hours.
The halogenated compound (15) is then coupled with an appropriately substituted phenyl oxazole in a Mitsunobu reaction to prepare (16) followed by displacement of the halogen with an amine of the formula xe2x80x94NR7R8 in a polar aprotic solvent such as dimethylformamide at about 80xc2x0 C. for about five hours to prepare the desired final product. 
Scheme I(e) below describes a third procedure for preparing compounds of formula I where Ar is phenyl substituted with one or two straight chain xe2x80x94(C2-C6 alkyl)R6 groups.
In a Mitsunobu reaction, compound (17) is first coupled with an appropriately substituted phenyl oxazole to form the intermediate oxazole (18). Reduction of the cyano group followed by hydrolysis prepares compound (19). Amination of compound (19) is achieved by either method described in Scheme I(a), step (e). 
Compounds of formula I where Ar is phenyl substituted with one or two 
groups, and X and Y are as defined in Scheme I(a-e) above can be prepared as outlined in Scheme II below. 
In the above reaction Scheme II, an appropriately substituted phenyl oxazole (20), dissolved in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, is coupled with an appropriately substituted phenol (21) in a Mitsunobu reaction to form (22). At ambient temperatures, the reaction is substantially complete in 5 hours. Compound (22) is then treated with sodium iodide to form the iodoketone which is then displaced using an appropriately substituted amine while heating to about 50xc2x0 C.-80xc2x0 C. The amination can be conducted in a non-polar organic solvent such as toluene and is substantially complete in about three hours.
Compounds of formula I where Ar is phenyl substituted with one or two branched xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl)R6 groups, and X and Y are as described in Scheme I(a-e) above can be prepared according to Scheme III below. 
An appropriately substituted phenyloxazole (24), dissolved in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, is coupled with an appropriately substituted ketone (25) in a Mitsunobu reaction to form compound (26). Reductive amination of (26) can be achieved by either of the methods described in Scheme I(a), step (e).
Compounds of Schemes I, II or III wherein Ar is phenyl additionally substituted with one or two substituents selected from xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo and hydroxy can be prepared as shown in Scheme IV below. 
An appropriately substituted phenyl oxazole and appropriately substituted phenol (27) are coupled in a Mitsunobu reaction as described in Scheme I(a), step (d), to form the intermediate compound (28) which can then be aminated using either of the two methods described in Scheme I(a), step (e). The hydroxy may then be deprotected where appropriate.
Compounds of Schemes I, II or III where Ar is phenyl substituted with two substituents which, when taken together, form a phenyl ring can be prepared as shown in Scheme V below. 
Using a Mitsunobu coupling, a phenyloxazole starting material is reacted with an appropriately substituted hydroxynaphthaldehyde (29). The resulting product can then be subjected to reductive amination using either method of Scheme I, step (e) and the hydroxy deprotected where appropriate.
Compounds of Schemes I, II or III where Ar is phenyl substituted with 
and/or xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl)R6; where R6 is morpholin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, thiomorpholin-1-yl or substituted piperazin-1-yl are prepared according to reaction Scheme VI. 
where B is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, 
xe2x80x94N(C1-C4 alkyl) or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, Ra is oxo-substituted xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl and Rb is xe2x80x94(C1-C6) alkyl
An appropriately substituted starting material (30) is coupled by reductive amination with an appropriately substituted phenyloxazole according to the reactions of Scheme I(a), Step (e), i.e., using either a reducing agent such as sodium cyanoborohydride in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, or titanium IV isopropoxide (Ti(OiPr)4) and sodium borohydride in a low molecular weight alcohol such as ethanol to form (31).
Compounds of Formula I where R6 is piperazin-1-yl can be prepared by treating compound (31) of Scheme VI, where B is 
with an excess of an inorganic acid such as hydrochloric acid.
Compounds of formula I where R6 is imidazol-1-yl are prepares according to the following Scheme VII. 
A methoxyphenylalkylhalide such as p-methoxybenzyl chloride is refluxed with imidazole to form (32). The reaction, conducted in a polar organic solvent such as acetonitrile, is substantially complete in about 16 hours. Demethylation of (32) is achieved by treatment with an agent, such as boron tribromide, to form compound (33). In a Mitsunobu coupling, compound (33) can be coupled with the phenyloxazole (34) to form the desired product (35).
Compounds of formula I where R6 is 4,5-dihydro-1-H-imidazolxe2x88x922-yl are prepared according to Scheme VIII. 
A phenyloxazole starting material is coupled with a hydroxyphenylalkyl cyanide compound in a Mitsunobu reaction. Cyclization of the cyano group to form the dihydroirnidazole (37) can be achieved by first, treating (36) with hydrogen chloride gas in ethanol at low temperatures for about four hours then refluxing with ethylenediamine for an additional period of up to 32 hours.
Compounds of formula I where Ar is phenyl substituted with two substituents which when taken together with the carbons to which they are attached form a pyridyl or tetrahydropyridyl can be prepared according to Schemes IX(a) and IX(b) below. 
In the above reaction Schemes IX(a) and IX(b), starting material (38) is cyclized with the appropriate aldehyde in an acid solution to form intermediate (39) as an oxalate salt.
In Scheme IX(a), intermediate (39) can first be demethylated by refluxing the oxalate salt (38) with hydrogen bromide then protecting the nitrogen with an amino-protecting agent such as di-tert-butyl dicarbonate to prepare (40).
In Scheme IX(b), the free amine (39) can be aromatized in the presence of dehydrogenating reagent by heating with palladium black followed by demethylation, as discussed above, to form (42).
Compounds (40) or (42) can then be coupled with an appropriately substituted phenyloxazole in a Mitsunobu reaction, to form the desired products (41) or (43). Removal of the nitrogen protecting group can be achieved by standard methodology such as by treatment with trifluoroacetic acid and an appropriate t-butyl cation scavenger such as thiophenol. If a hydroxy protecting group is, employed, the hydroxy group may be deprotected by, for example, hydrolysis or treatment with an acid depending on the protecting group selected.
Compounds where Ar is substituted pyridyl can be achieved by the following general reaction Scheme X 
Using an appropriately substituted pyridone carboxaldehyde and an appropriately substituted phenyloxazole in a Mitsunobu coupling reaction, compound (44) is prepared. When Rf is a protected hydroxy group, it may be deprotected after the coupling step. Compound (44) can then undergo reductive amination using either process described in Scheme I(a), step (e) above.
Compounds of formula I where Y is sulfur can be prepared as illustrated in Scheme XI below. 
An appropriately substituted phenyloxazole is coupled with an appropriately substituted mercaptobenzaldehyde (45) in a Mitsunobu reaction. The resultant intermediate (46) can then be reduced to the desired amine using either of the reductive amination reactions described in Scheme I(a), step (e).
Compounds of formula I where R3 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl and R, R1, R2, R4, X and Y are as described above can be prepared as follows: 
Potassium ethyl malonate is stirred with a metal halide, such as magnesium chloride and a base, such as triethylamine, in an aprotic polar solvent such as acetonitrile under an inert gas such as nitrogen at ambient temperatures then reacted with an acid halide such as xcexc-chloro-propionyl chloride to form starting halide (47).
Intermediate (48) is formed by reacting the halide (47) with an appropriately substituted benzamide (1), prepared as described in Scheme I(a) above. The reaction is allowed to proceed at temperatures of about 100xc2x0 to 150xc2x0 C. under an inert gas such as nitrogen for about 1 to 8 hours.
Reduction of intermediate (48) with a reducing agent such as lithium aluminum hydride affords compound (49). The reduction is conducted under an inert gas such as nitrogen in an aprotic polar solvent or ether such as tetrahydrofuran for a period of from 1-24 hours.
Using a Mitsunobu coupling, an appropriately substituted benzaldehyde is combined with intermediate (49) to form compound (50) which can then be reduced by reductive amination as described in Scheme I(a), step e, above to form the desired product.
Compounds of formula I where X is S can be prepared as follows: 
Benzamide (52) is prepared by refluxing an appropriately substituted benzoic acid with an activating agent such as carbonyldiimidazole under an inert gas such as nitrogen, then reacting with methylamine as described in Scheme I, Step (a) above. Using an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, the reaction is substantially complete in about 2-24 hours.
Conversion to the thiobenzamide (53) is achieved by reacting (52) with Lawessens reagent at temperatures of from 80xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. in an organic solvent such as hexamethylphosphoramide under an inert gas such as nitrogen for about 1 to 2 hours.
The synthesis of intermediate (55) is accomplished by refluxing the thioamide (53) under an inert gas such as nitrogen with an xcexc-haloketone such as ethyl 4-chloroacetoacetate in the presence of potassium iodide. An aprotic polar solvent or ether such as tetrahydrofuran is preferred and the reaction is complete within 1 to 6 hours.
Cyclization to prepare the thiazole (56) is achieved by reacting thioester (55) with an excess of ammonium acetate in acid such as acetic acid under an inert gas such as nitrogen for from 1 to 5 hours.
Reduction of the thiazole ester (56) is accomplished with a reducing agent such as lithium aluminum hydride. The reduction is preferably conducted under an inert gas such as nitrogen in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran. The reaction is substantially complete in 1 to 2 hours.
Using a Mitsunobu reaction, the thiazole intermediate (57) can be coupled with an appropriately substituted benzaldehyde to form (58) which can be isolated and purified and reduced to the desired amine by reductive amination as described in Scheme I(a), step (e) above.
Compounds of formula I where Y is CHR5, where R4 and R5 are individually hydrogen or R4 and R5 taken together form a bond can be prepared according to Scheme XIV as follows. 
At ambient temperature, in a polar solvent such as methylene chloride, an appropriately substituted starting alcohol (59) is halogenated by treatment with a halogenating agent such as triphenylphosphine and bromine in the presence of a base or acid scavenger such as imidazole. The reaction is substantially complete in 1-24 hours.
In a displacement reaction, the halogenated compound (60) is refluxed with triphenylphosphine in a nonpolar solvent such as xylene for about 24 hours to form the activated intermediate (61).
Intermediate (62) is prepared in a Wittig reaction using a strong base such as sodium hexamethyldisilazane and an appropriately protected aldehyde such as terephthalaldehyde mono-(diethylacetal). The reaction is preferably conducted in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at temperatures of from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 0xc2x0 C. and is substantially complete in about 3 to 10 hours.
It will be readily appreciated by the skilled artisan that intermediate (62) forms the E and Z isomers which may be readily separated by conventional chromatographic techniques.
The desired aldehyde (63) may then be deprotected by treatment with an aqueous acid such as hydrochloric acid for about 24 hours. Deprotection is preferably conducted in a polar solvent or ether such as diethylether at ambient temperature.
Reductive amination can be accomplished using either of the procedures described in Scheme I(a), Step (e).
Compounds of formula I where Y is xe2x80x94CHR5 and R5 is hydrogen can be prepared by hydrogenation of compound (64) with hydrogen gas and 5% palladium on carbon. The reduction is preferably conducted in a non-polar solvent such as toluene at ambient temperatures and is substantially complete in about four hours.
Compounds of formula I where Ar, X and Y and R4 are as defined as in Scheme I(a) above, and m=0 can be prepared as demonstrated in Scheme XV below. 
Starting material (66) is achieved by treating an appropriately substituted benzoic acid with a peptide coupling reagent, such as CDI, DCC or, preferably, CDMT, to form an activated acylating agent. The reaction is preferably conducted in an aprotic solvent, such as methylene chloride, at temperatures of from about xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, preferably ambient temperatures. The activated intermediate is then reacted with an appropriately substituted serine compound preferably d, 1-serine methyl ester. The reaction is conducted at temperatures from xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, preferably at about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C.
The methyl ester (66) may be cyclyzed to the oxazoline (67) by reacting with a brominating agent, such as triphenylphosphine, and carbon tetrabromide in the presence of a base. The reaction is conducted in an aprotic polar solvent, such as acetonitrile, at ambient temperature for from about 1 to 24 hours.
Preferably, cyclization of the methyl ester (66) is accomplished by treatment with thionyl chloride, preferably an equimolar quantity relative to the ester, using an aprotic solvent such as methylene chloride or tetrahydrofuran.
The oxazoline (67) is oxidized to compound (68) by refluxing with an oxidizing agent, preferably 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone (DDO). Other oxidizing agents, such as activated manganese oxide or NiO2 are also useful. The reaction is preferably conducted in an aprotic solvent such as toluene, benzene or, preferably, dioxane and is substantially complete in 1 to 24 hours.
The oxazole (68) can then be reduced with a reducing agent, such as lithium borohydride-methanol reducing system or, preferably, lithium aluminum hydride in an aprotic polar solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran. The reaction is initiated at temperatures from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, preferably at about 0xc2x0 C., and then stirred at ambient temperature for from 30 minutes to 12 hours.
Halogenation of (69) is accomplished by treatment with a halogenating agent such as triphenylphosphine and carbon tetrabromide, phosphorus tribromide, phosphorus pentabromide, carbon tetrabromide or boron triphenylphosphine,preferably phosphorus tribromide, in an aprotic polar solvent such as methylenechloride or acetonitrile. The reaction is preferably conducted at ambient temperatures for from 1-24 hours but may also be accomplished at temperatures of from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to ambient temperatures.
In a displacement reaction under Finkelstein conditions, the halogen is replaced with an appropriately substituted benzaldehyde.
Reductive amination of (70) as described in Scheme I(a), Step (e), above yields the desired product (71).
Compounds of formula 1 where Ar, X and Y and R4 are as defined as in Scheme 1(c-e), above, and m=0 can be prepared as demonstrated in Scheme XVI below. 
Starting material (11) is coupled with oxazole starting material (70) in the presence of a base, such as sodium hydride in an aprotic solvent, preferably tetrahydrofuran. The reaction is preferably conducted at ambient temperatures for from 1 to 24 hours to prepare intermediate amide (72).
Reduction of intermediate (72) can be accomplished by treatment with a reducing agent, such as borane-dimethylsulfide, to prepare (73).
Alternately, the coupling reaction can be accomplished by reacting (70) with (116) (prepared as described in Scheme I(a)(3)) followed by reduction of the carbonyl with a reducing agent, such as borane. The reaction is conducted in an aprotic solvent, preferably tetrahydrofura, at ambient temperatures.
Compounds where m is 2 can be prepared as described in Scheme XVII, below. 
Starting material (59) is reacted with a halogenating agent such as triphenylphosphine and iodine, in the presence of a weak base. The reaction can be conducted in an aprotic polar solvent at ambient temperatures for from 1 to 24 hours.
In displacement reaction, the halogenated compound (60) is heated with sodium cyanide in an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethylsulfoxide for about 1 to 2 hours to form the intermediate cyano compound (74).
The cyano compound (74) can then be reduced with a reducing agent, such as diisobutylaluminum hydride, in a nonpolar solvent, such as toluene. Preferably, the reaction is initiated at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and then allowed to warm to ambient temperature for 1 to 2 hours.
The formyl compound (75) can then be reduced with a reducing agent, such as sodium borohydride, in a solvent such diethylether to prepare intermediate (76).
Mitsunobu coupling of intermediate (76) with the appropriately substituted hydroxy benzaldehyde gives (77) which can be isolated, purified and converted to the desired amine (78) by reductive amination.
Preparation of compounds where R1 and R2 are each independently xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy are prepared as described in Scheme XVIII, below. 
Following the procedure described in Scheme I(a), Step (a), above, appropriately substituted benzoic acid (79) is converted to the intermediate benzamide (80).
Intermediate benzamide (80) may then by cyclized to form the ester (81) by heating at temperatures from 50xc2x0 to 130xc2x0 C. with 4-chloroacetoacetate under an inert gas.
Reduction of the ester using, for example, lithium aluminum hydride affords the primary alcohol (82).
Following the procedure outlined in Scheme I(a), steps (d) and (e), amine (84) is prepared. Removal of the protecting group by, for example, hydrolysis achieves desired product (85).
Compounds where R3 and R4 taken together with the ring to which they are attached form a benzoxazole group are prepared as described in Scheme XIX, below. 
An appropriately substituted benzoic acid (81) is coupled with 2-hydroxy-5-methoxyaniline in the presence of an acid, such as boric acid, to form the intermediate benzoxazole (87).
Demethylation of (87) using, for example, borontribromide accomplishes the alcohol (88). Preferably, the reaction is conducted in an organic solvent such as methylene chloride at temperatures of about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 to xe2x88x9270xc2x0C.
Preparation of (89) is achieved in an Ullman reaction by heating (88), preferably at temperatures of about 140xc2x0 C., with an appropriately substituted arylhalide, such as 4-bromobenzoldehyde in the presence of potassium carbonate and copper iodide.
Reductive amination, as described in Scheme I(a), step (e), affords (90).
Compounds where X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and Y is xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94 are accomplished as shown in Scheme XX. 
Oxadiazole (91) is prepared by, first, treating an appropriately substituted benzoic acid (86) with thionyl chloride to prepare the acid chloride intermediate which may then be reacted with the appropriately substituted alkylamidoxime, such as methylethylamidoxime.
Following steps (b)-(d) as described in Scheme XIX, above, desired product (94) is achieved.
Compounds where X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and --- is a single bond can be prepared as described in Scheme XIX below. 
Reduction of (95) is accomplished by treatment with a reducing agent such as lithium aluminum hydride. Preferably, the reaction is conducted in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at temperatures of around xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to prepare the intermediate alcohol (96).
In a Mitsunobu coupling, as described in Scheme I(a), step (d), aldehyde (97) is prepared. Reductive amination, as described in Scheme I(a), step (e), affords (98).
Compounds where Ar is tetrahydronaphthyl are prepared as depicted in Scheme XXII. 
In a Mitsunobu coupling, as described in Scheme I, step (d), ester (99) is prepared. Hydrolysis of the ester is accomplished by treatment with a base, such as lithium hydroxide, to prepare the acid (100).
Cyclization to the tetrahydronaphthyl (101) is achieved by conversion of the acid first to the acid chloride, by treatment with, for example thionyl chloride, then by reacting the acid chloride intermediate with ethylene gas. Desired product (102) is accomplished by reductive amination as described in Scheme I, step (e).
The intermediates and final products may be isolated and purified by conventional techniques, for example by concentration of the solvents, followed by washing of the residue with water, then purification by conventional techniques such as chromatography or recrystallization.
When Ar is phenyl substituted with one or two (C1-C6 alkyl)R6 groups, the present invention may have one or two stereo centers. The methods, formulations and compounds of the present invention encompass the diastereomers and the racemates and their individual stereo isomers. Diastereomeric pairs may be obtained according to procedures well known in the art. For example, formation of a diastereomeric salt from a racemic amine can be accomplished by treatment with a chiral acid, such as tartaric acid or diisopropylidene-keto-gulonic acid.
It will be readily appreciated by the skilled artisan that the substituted benzoic acid, amide, amine, alcohol, aldehyde, heterocyclic, imidazole and thiophenol starting materials are either commercially available or can be readily prepared by known techniques from commercially available starting materials. All other reactants used to prepare the compounds in the instant invention are commercially available.